New Destiny
by DaTruePrincess
Summary: After hearing about her cousin kagome's death,rei decides to go live with her aunt for a while to help her through this hard time while there she finds that a new destiny awaits her IYxSM
1. Chapter 1

me: omg I made a new story but it's a lil sad cause kagome dies

inu: WHAT! I can't believe u killed her

me: but ...(starts to cry)

inu: please don't cry mia I didn't mean to yell

me: but.. now u ...hate me wahhh wahhh

inu: I don't hate you just stop crying

kag: SIT! how could u be so mean inuyasha

inu: but she said that u die

kag: well that is sad but u don't have to make her cry

me: u don't hate do u kagome

kag: no I don't

me: ya I am happy again ne way lets start the story

inu: wench u better not kill kagome or else

me: wahhh kagome inuyasha called me wench n threatened me

kag :INUYASHA SIT!

me: ha ha ha

**Summery:** After hearing about her cousin kagome's death, Rei decides to go live with her aunt to help her through this hard time. while there she finds a new destiny awaits her.

**Disclaimer:** **sadly I don't own the inuyasha gang or the sailor moon gang sigh -.-**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

It was Friday night around about 8:30.the scouts were having a meeting at serena's house.

"so nobody has sensed anything strange happening have they" asked luna

"nope it has been very quiet lately" said ami

"there was 1 attack last week but that's it" said lita

"personally I am glad I have been so stressed out lately that I could use the break" said serena as she laid out on the floor

"what is eating and sleeping all day to much for you to handle" said rei

" I'll have u know that I have been studying very hard at school" defended serena

"u have not" said rei

"have too"

"have not"

"have too"

then serena and rei got into a toung battle

"hey do u think that they will ever stop fighting?" asked mina

"nope" said the other in union

"hey lita can u turn on the tv the news should be on" asked ami

" sure" said lita

_**click**_

_**"And in breaking news local resident 17 year old Kagome Highurashi was pronounced dead at Tokyo general around 8:00 after being brought in from a car accident a drunk driver apparently drove through a red light and hit miss. higurashi's car head on. civilian's that saw the crash call 911 and Miss.Highurashi was brought to the hospital around 7:30 and died from internal bleeding around 8:00pm"**_ said the news channel until rei got up and turned the tv off

"wow that is terrible" said mina

"rei are u ok?" asked serena

" kagome she was my cousin" said rei with her head hung down so her bangs covered her eyes

"oh rei I am so sorry" said ami

" I have to go to my aunts house I will probably be there for a while so call me if u need me" said rei then she grabbed her jacket and car keys and left

"do u think that she is gonna be alright" asked serena

"I hope so" said lita while the others nodded there head in agreement

Rei drove home and told her grandfather what happened to kagome. she said that she was going to make sure her aunt and that were ok. also that she was gonna stay over there for a while to help out where she could. she packed about 2 weeks worth of clothing then left for the higurashi shrine

30 min later...

Rei pulled up to the shrine just has two cop cars pulled out she parked her car then walked up to the front door. she decided to just walk in she found everyone in the kitchen her aunt was holding her cousin souta while her grandfather sat next to them looking sad

knock knock rei decided to knock on the wall so that she wouldn't scare them

"rei it is so good to see you sweety" said Mrs.H she looked terrible her eyes were all puffy her hair was all messed up and she look so tired that she might just fall over

"REI!" shouted souta has he jumped out of his mothers arms and ran over to his cousin's

" hi squirt how r u holding up" asked rei as she hugged him

" alright I guess" said souta as he pulled back and looked down at the ground

"everything is going to be alright I promise" said rei then she hugged him again before she went over to her aunt and hugged her

"I am so sorry aunt m" said rei (a/n ok aunt m stands for aunt mika that is what I am naming kagome's mom cause I don't know her real name so if u do know it can I please tell me thanx)

"thanx for being her for us rei it means alot to us" said mika

" no problem but has anyone had time to tell inuyasha?" asked rei(a/n rei is the only one besides kagomes mom,brother and grandpa that knows about inuyasha and the feudal era that lives in the present)

"no cause none of us are able to pass through the well" said mika then she got an idea

"u should be able to pass through since u are a miko and have the jewel shards u should be able to" said mika then she left the kitchen but then came back 5 min later with a envelope, a bow and arrows, and the bottle of jewel shards that kagome wore around her neck

"here come with me" said mika then she walked out the back door with rei and souta following her to the well house . inside rei saw the well that kagome told her about.

"ok here rei but this bottle around your neck they are the jewel shards. here is a letter that u can give to inuyasha that tells him what happened to kagome and take these bow and arrows to protect your self from demons." said mika as she handed rei everything that she needed

"ok but I have a question how will I find inuyasha I don't know where he is" said rei

" kagome said that he is normally waiting in a tree near the well so just call his name and he will hear u ok" said mika

"ok so I just jump in right" said rei as she started to look a lil nervous

"yep just jump in thats all kagome use to do' said mika

"alright here goes nothin" said rei then she hopped over the edge of the well and was surrounded by a blue light when the light died down she was at the bottom of the well unharmed. she looked up and saw a star filled night sky instead of a roof and knew that she had made it. then she stood up and started to climb up the vines on the sides of the well when she got to the top she felt a demonic presence approaching her and it felt evil so she figured that it wasn't inuyasha. she looked straight ahead and out of the ground came a big snake demon.

"give me the jjjjewel ssshardesss" it hissed

* * *

me: yay I finished the first chapter of my story

inu: what are u so proud of u killed kagome

me: wahhh kagome inuyasha is blaming me on ur death again

kag:INUYASHA SIT!

me: thanx kagome

kag: no problem mia

me: don't u have something to say inuyasha or do I have to get kagome to sit u again

inu: gulp umm please read and review

me: good boy please I want at least 3 good reviews before I update the next chapter iight ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"now why the hell would I do something like that?" said rei as she grabbed her transformation wand and held it up in the air

"why you sstupid wench now you diieee" hissed the snake demon and then with lightening speed it attacked rei before she had a chance to transform then snake demon wrapped its self around reis body and started to crush her

"oh no my wand...let go of me AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed rei as the snake squeezed her harder

the inu gang sat around the fire just talking in kaede's hut. the seating order was inuyasha in the corner then sango with shippo in her lap next to her but not to close was miroku then kaede who was making dinner which was soup

"when will kagome be coming back?" asked shippo

"tomorrow I think cause she doesn't have her school thing that she has to go to" answered sango

"inuyasha do you feel that demonic aura" miroku said as opened his eyes to look at inuyasha

"yea and it's coming from the direction of the well" said inuyasha as he stood up and walked out the door followed by the rest of the gang

"there's also a strong spiritual aura you think it could be kagomes?" asked sango then right after she said that they heard a scream

"AHHHHHHHH"

"KAGOME" yelled inuyasha a he ran toward the well

"kiara lets go" said sango as she a miroku jumped onto a now transformed kiara after inuyasha. they all arrived to see rei getting squeezed to death by the giant snake demon

"well that certainly isn't kagome...though she does look like her but she also looks alot like kikyo too" said miroku

"well who ever she is she needs are help" said sango as she jumped off kiara

"HIRAIKOTSU" shouted sango as she through her boomerang bone at the snake cutting rei free who was caught by inuyasha and carried over to the rest of the gang

"are you ok?" asked inuyasha when they were safely away from the demon

"yes thank you" said rei after she could breath again then she looked up and got her first look of inuyasha

"inu..yasha right?" rei slowly asked but a shout from the snake brought there attention back to it

"thankss for the jewel ssshardss now you all will die" said the snake demon as he swallowed the jewels. slowly the snake demon grew 10 sizes bigger and 20 times stronger

"DAMN YOU LET HIM HAVE THE JEWEL SHARDS" inuyasha shouted at rei who before she could shout back was carried off before she was crushed by the demons tail

"inuyasha now is not the time for yelling we have to figure out this snakes weakness so we can get the jewel shards back" shouted sango as she through her hiraikotsu which made a small cut in the snake but made him very angry too

"YOUSS DIE FIRSST WENCH" said the snake then it opened its mouth a shot a water beam at kiara knocking sango off who started to fall to the ground

"SANGO" shouted miroku as he ran and caught sango before she hit the ground

" now you did it take this WIND SCAR" said inuyasha as he released the wind scar at the snake but when the dust cleared the snake remained unharmed

"the wind scar didn't work" said inuyasha shocked

"INUYASHA HE'S A SNAKE WATER DEMON HIS WEAKNESS IS FIRE" shouted miroku who was helping sango to her feet

"HEY YOU UGLY SNAKE PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE" shouted rei

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN?" shouted inuyasha as he watched rei hold up a red rode with what looked like gold little wings on it

" I am the one who is gone save us all" said rei which made the snake laugh

"and what could you do that they couldn't?" laughed the demon

"use fire...MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" shouted rei then in a flash of fire there stood sailor mars the others just stood there shocked to see what just happened. but then the snake started laughing

"hahahahaha who the hell are you sssuposse to be" laughed the snake

" I am one who is going to kill you...I am the fire princess of mars called sailor mars and in the name a mars I shall punish you" said mars as she finished her speech in her pose (ok I really didn't know what to write for her speech so sorry that it sux : (

"hahaha like a weak girl like you could defeat me" said the snake demon as it continued to laugh making rei madder by the second

"hey miroku is it just me or is she starting to glow red" whispered sango to miroku

"no I see it to I think she is mad...she doesn't look half bad in the outfit eithir" miroku whispered back but accidentally said the last part out loud too and got hit in the head by sangos hiraikotsu

"now you just pissed me off" said rei as she grew in power her whole body was glowing red and her hair was floating up behind her she lowered her right hand an her mars symbol appeared in her hand them she said a new phrase the she learned ( ok i made this new power up)

"MARS...BURNING...FLAME...STRIKE!" and when she finished both her hands were pointing toward the snake and a huge amount a flames went hurling toward the snake. the flames just kept coming out for well over 2 minuets then she stopped and all that was left of the snake was a big pile of ash. everyone's eyes were wide and just staring amazed at the amount of power rei possessed.

"man I hope you didn't burn the jewel shards too" said inuyasha but it didn't seem like rei was listening to him she detransformed, walked over to the ash and picked the jewel shards out of the ash purifying them at the same time then she walked over to her stuff and pulled out the letter that her aunt gave her for inuyasha.

"your names are inuyasha, sango, and miroku yes?" asked mars as she looked at them sango and miroku had walked over to them

"yes but who are you and how do you know are names?" asked sango

"my name is rei and I am kagome's cousin" answered rei then she saw them about ask about kagome but beat them to it.

"now before you ask anything I have come because kagome has been in an accident" said rei

"WHAT WHERE IS SHE I HAVE TO FIND HER IS SHE OK" inturupted inuyasha as he started to go to the well

"WAIT...you won't find her inuyasha" shouted but then whispered rei as tears started to form in her eyes

"lady rei what do you mean by that" asked miroku

" please just call me rei and she...she was in a bad accident that left her with wounds that she later ddied from I so sorry" said rei

"kagome is dead I I can't believe it" said sango as she fell to her knees crying

"shhhh it's gonna be ok" said miroku as he pulled sango into his arms with out feeling her up

' I failed to protect another person I love' inuyasha thought then he saw rei slowly walk toward him holding out a letter

"here my aunt wanted me to give this to you" said rei as she handed him the letter

"inuyasha lets head back to the village so we can tell shippo and kaede oh what's happened" said a now calmer sango as her and miroku got onto kiara's back

"rei your come to right?...are you ok?" asked miroku but then he noticed that she looked really pale

" yes I..." but she didn't finish for she fainted

"REI" they all shouted luckily inuyasha caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground as sango and miroku ran over to them

"inuyasha she has a high fever I think she was poisoned by that snake demon" said sango

"alright i'll go ahead n take her to the old women's hut" said inuyasha then in a flash he ran off with rei in his arms bridal style toward the village

'I won't fail to protect to another women in my life...wow wait I just met her I am only doing this cause she is kagome's cousin...it's not like I love her or anything right?' thought inuyasha as he ran as fast as he could toward the village.

**_alright well thats it for this chapter sorry for the long wait but I had no idea what to write next and then I found out I was moving so I like had summer school all day then I had to come home and pack late into the night then in one weekend I had to move my ENTIRE HOUSE I never realize how much shit I had then when I finally am able to write more my mom has the Internet turned off! talk about bad luck well thankfully it's now turned back on so I am already writing the next chapter and my summer school is officially over so for the next 2 weeks I ill be updating has much as I can at least until my real schooling starts but then I am stopping just to see how much homework I will be getting cause I will be starting 11th grade yay me ; ) well till the next chapter mia_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been about 3 days since inuyasha and the gang had brought Rei back to kaeda's. They were able to get all the poison out of her system and bring her fever down but she still hasn't waken up yet which was starting to worry inuyasha.

"Damn it when is she going to wake up?!" yelled a frustrated inuyasha as he and the gang all sat in a circle in kaeda's hut.

"Relax inuyasha she used up a lot of her strength, and her body will take time to heal" said miroku

"feh" said inuyasha than he got up and left the hut

"where do u suppose he is off to?" asked shippo from sango's shoulder

"probably to the god tree thats where he has been going to lately when he isn't watching over rei" said sango as she looked over at the rei who was currently laying peacefully in the corner on a mat

"I miss kagome I wish she was still here with us" shippo said sadly as he crawled down into sango's lap

"so do we shippo so do we" said sango as she hugged shippo closer to her

_'Kagome why did you have to leave me' _Inuyasha thought sadly has he sat up in the god try reading over the letter he got from rei

_**Dear Inuyasha, **_

_**Hello hun I know that you are probably confused right now and wondering where kagome is and why rei is there...well you see kagome was in a terrible car crash if you forgot what a car is ask rei and she will explain it to you but anyway she suffered some bad injury's that she latter died from please don't think that this was your fault because there would have been nothing you could have done to prevent this. I know how much you loved my daughter and she loved you back just as much but please don't let her death keep you from living your life remember that she would want you to be happy along with your friends ok. Oh please take good care of rei for me too she means the world to me she is like a daughter to me and I would be devastated if something happened to her. Take good care of your self and don't think that just because kagome isn't here anymore means that you can't come and see us we miss you and love you very much so come visit us when ever you feel up to it.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Mika**_

After reading the letter inuyasha tucked it into his pocket and decided that he would head back to the hut to see how rei was.

_' They don't blame me and they love and want to see me even thou I wasn't there to protect kagome..sigh...I promise this time I won't fail to protect rei I will not let another woman in my life _die' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked into the hut

"How is she?" ask inuyasha

"Well she is still asleep but she should probably ..." sango started to say before she was interrupted by a moan coming from rei. Inuyasha was by her said in a second

"Rei are you awake can you hear me?" asked inuyasha

"inu..yasha?" rei whispered as she opened her eyes to see concerned golden colored eyes staring into her own.

"Yea it's me are you ok?" he asked as he helped her sit up. Then shippo brought a cup of water over to her for her throat

"Here you go rei" said shippo sweetly handing her the cup

"Thank you shippo" rei said with a smile as she drank the water making her throat feel better

"How long have I been out and where are we?" rei asked

"Were at kaeda's hut in her village we brought you back here after you fainted see you were poisoned by the snake demon and need medical attention that was 3 days ago" said sango

_'holy shit I was out 3 whole days I've never slept that long even after are big battles that I've been in with the scouts' _thought rei

"I know that you all must have tones of questions that you want to ask me but if you wouldn't mind I would like to take a bath and get freshened up" said rei

"sure we don't mind here's a change of clothes,towel, and bathing supplies" sango said as she pasted them to rei who thanked her and stood up only to almost collapse but was caught by inuyasha.

"thank inuyasha" rei said with a smile that made inuyasha smile back them she gasped when inuyasha suddenly picked her up bridal style and started to carry her out of the hut.

"hey what the hell do you think you are doing?" said rei

"what does it look like I'm doing I'm carrying you to the springs so you can bath" said inuyasha as he headed to the springs

"I can walk you know so put me down" said rei as she tried to get down but inuyasha had a tight grip on her but not tight enough to hurt her

"Oh ya we saw how well you can stand i couldn't imagine if you tried to walk so soon right now" said inuyasha in a teasing type of way

"Hey i haven't been on my feet in 3 days what did you expect" rei said as she stopped struggling seeing how it was hopeless so instead she laid her head on his chest and enjoyed being carried by inuyasha

_' hmmm he smells like fresh rain and pine cones i like it...wow wait what am i doing i can't start to like him he was like kagomes boyfriend that would be like i was betraying her if i started to fall for _him' but even as rei thought that she couldn't help but like the feel of his body so close to hers

"here we are" inuyasha said as her set rei down a steaded her onto her feet

"Look I'll be near by encase you need help but i promise that i won't peek at you ok so call my name when your done and i will come get you"said inuyasha then when he saw her shake her head yes in jumped into the trees and went to settle into the was close enough to since if she was in danger but so that he couldn't see her .

Once rei was sure inuyasha was a safe distant away she started to get undress. Once she was fully undressed she slowly sat her sore body into the water

_'Ahhh this feels so good' _thought rei but then her mind began to start thinking about kagome and how she felt that it was her fault that she died and how she is a failure cause she didn't save or protect kagome like she promised when they were kids. Thinking that made rei start to cry.

_Sniff sniff _

_'thats rei and she crying i wonder whats wrong i don't since any danger so that can't be it wait it must be kagome' _inuyasha thought sadly wishing that he could go and comfort her but knew that he couldn't cause she was naked.

About 20 minuets later rei was dressed and ready to go back.

"Inuyasha you can come back now I'm done" said rei and then before she knew it inuyasha was standing in front of her in a crouched position with his back facing her. Seeing this she gave him a puzzled looked.

"well are you just gonna stand there and stare hurry up and get on my back" said inuyasha in an annoyed voice

"you know i can walk now right" said rei but she still did has he wished and got on his back then he took off back toward the village.

"inuyasha I'm sorry" rei whispered as she rested her head on his back

"For what you didn't do anything" said inuyasha

"Yes i did i let her die i wasn't there for her" said rei as tears started to build up into her eyes. Suddenly she felt inuyasha stop a put her on her feet she looked puzzled as he turned around to face her then she felt him pull her into his arms

"What happened was not your fault so i don't want you ever saying that it was again ok" said inuyasha softly as he hugged rei to him

"inuyasha" rei whispered as she cried softly into his chest

After rei regained her composure she climbed back onto inuyasha's back and they made there way back to the hut where the rest of the gang was. Once they were back and ever had dinner they sat there quietly not knowing how to begin there questioning. So rei decided to be the one to brake the silence .

"So where should I start?"

* * *

Well there you go chapter 3 is finally up I'm so glad. Sorry it has taking me so long a lot has happened to me this year and I just kinda decided to stop writing for the time being but now I'm back. Oh and if you are confused about my pen name i changed it see it use to be XxbitchyhanyouoxX so please don't be alarmed that it's different. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my story and like it so far i hope that you liked this chapter and i am already starting to work on chapter so it should be out soon since school just got out but i still have to work see i just a job at Macdonald's so i am busy with that now but not to worry i won't let that stop me : ) ok well please R & R and tell me if you liked this chapter ok thanks love yaz 


End file.
